The Romantic Behind the Grumpy Guy
by TechnoApocalypse
Summary: Karkat knows that he's hopelessly, head over heels in love with Jade. But Jade's with Dave, and he has no say in the matter. But when Dave breaks up with her, she suddenly has no one but him. Unintentionally taking advantage of this, he tries hard to get what he wants. Rated M for the scenes I promised my friend. This is a KarJade fanfic, hope you enjoy!
1. The break-up

**I do not own these characters, they are made by Andrew Hussie.**

**There will be a scene between Aradia and Sollux, you might wanna skip that if you're not yet allowed**

**Hope you enjoy! I think it's gonna be long before I can finish this, though.**

"Karkat! Hey Karkat! Come here! Look at this adorable puppy!" Jade said as you and her goes around a zoo for your first date. You've been waiting a really, really long time for this, and finally it's happening. You excitedly went to her and tried to see what she was pointing at. As you look down, you see a puppy probably merely around seven weeks. Lying on the ground, still unable (or maybe simply too lazy) to walk around. "Isn't it the most adorable thing you've ever seen your whole life?" She exclaimed.

You look at the puppy, then back to her. Leaning a little in, you looked at her straight in her beautiful green eyes and said, "No, you are."

Her eyes shimmered a little with tears and she put a hand on your cheek.

"Oh Karkat, I love you so much. I'm so happy that you love me too, I've waited so long for this…" Trailing off, she places a hand on the back of your neck and pulls you closer. You closed your eyes and nearly got lost in the pleasure of the kiss, thinking about how you've been waiting for so long for this kiss. You thought, if only she can imagine how long you've been in love with her and just how much your love for her is. You've loved her even before you said that you're in love with Terezi, who is now in love with another person. But it doesn't matter, because Terezi isn't your love. Jade is, and will always be. Sighing happily, you stopped thinking and allowed yourself to get lost in the sensation of having Jade's lips pressed against yours, and how everything is wonderful…

"Karkat? Karkat! We're gonna be late! You better wake up now or we'll get thcolded by the teacher!" You hear your best friend and your roommate Sollux's voice. The dream slowly faded away, yet you still kept your eyes closed, willing the dream to come back. Giving up, you slowly rose and opened your eyes. You spot the familiar red-and-blue eyes peeking from the shower. Sighing, you stood up and went to the kitchen to prepare food. To deal with your laziness, you and Sollux made a deal that you'll cook and eat while he showers, then he'll eat while you shower, so that you'll finish at nearly the same time. So far this strategy is working. As you cook a few slices of bacon and a couple eggs for breakfast, you pondered about what you want to happen, like having the balls to ask Jade out, or getting the chance to kick Strider's ass without being punished severely for it (You're fine with pain, but you'll most likely gonna be expelled, and you don't want to be far from Jade). When you're finished, you put it all in a plate, went to the table and started eating, while continuing your thoughts from while you were cooking. You heard the shower door open and Sollux stepped out wrapped in a towel.

"Yo bro, it'th your turn", he said as he went inside his room to change.

You sighed, then entered the shower. You stripped and, not even bothering with the warm water, opened the shower and felt the frigid water hit your body. You've always preferred cold showers than warm ones, even early in the morning. A few minutes later, you turned the shower off, grabbed a towel and went outside. You see Sollux digging happily on the food you've cooked. He turned and gave you a thumbs up as you went inside your room. Looking at the clothes hanged, you dressed as quickly as possible. Then, in your black polo and black slacks school uniform, went outside and combed your hair. You went to the sofa and grabbed your bag and tossed Sollux his. He caught it and stood up, then the two of you went outside and started to head towards the school.

"Yo Karkat, I have something to ask you…" Sollux started.

"What is it?" you replied.

"I think I'm in love with Aradia, but I'm not sure how to tell her…" he trailed off.

"Welcome to the club," you muttered.

"What do you mean?" he said.

"Nothing. Look man, I really can't help you in this. I'd suggest just stay being you and brave it up. Tell her!" you told your friend. "There's only like, ninety-eight percent chance that you won't be friends anymore. Either because you're her boyfriend now, or if she rejects you."

"Thanks a lot," he grumbled.

The two of you arrived at the school, and you immediately headed towards the room of your first and second class. As usual, you barely listened and continued your thoughts while you were cooking earlier. As the class was about to end, the teacher handed out the quiz results from yesterday. As usual, you barely got a passing grade, while Sollux got nearly perfect. As the bell rang to signal the start of the short break, you stopped thinking about what you wanted to happen and ask Sollux if he wants to go to the cafeteria with you.

"Nah, bro. I think I'm gonna stay here…" he said in a weird manner, which made you suspicious of him, but you still left and headed for the cafeteria. Looking forward to the next class, since nearly all your friends will be there. Sollux, Nepeta, Equius, Eridan, Rose, John, and your crush Jade. Unfortunately, Jade's boyfriend, Dave, will also be there, the only sobering fact about it. But you stopped thinking about that for now and started buying some food.

"Hey Karkat!"

Turning around, you saw John, Rose and Jade walking towards you. As usual, Jade and John are both excited, Jade running towards you and John running with her, waving his arms around. As Jade started hugging you, which she unfortunately does with everyone, you looked around for any sign of her boyfriend. Dave is nowhere to be found.

"Oh hey there, Jade!" You excitedly greeted her. "And John, and Rose." Usually, you're a very grumpy, mean and hot-tempered person, but when Jade's around, you can't help but be goofy, excited and happy, like her brother John. You sometimes think that the reason why John is like that is because of all those years of living with someone like Jade.

"Wanna walk to our next class together, bro?" John said.

"Sure! Where's Strider?" you inquired.

"Already went ahead," Jade said.

"Come on, then! We shouldn't let cool kid wait long." You said half-heartedly, then started towards the stairs. The rest immediately followed.

As you sat in your seat, you watch the others sit too. Then the teacher entered and started to ramble about bullshit you will never use, but trying to best to listen. Since you don't want to study, you prefer to just remember everything from the lessons. But just like always, your mind wanders off and continued your daydream from earlier, but you found yourself replaying the same scene again and again. The scene where Jade Harley squeals and hugs you while you're kneeling with an open box, a ring inside. You're so happy about this part, but the bell signaling the end of the classes disturbed your train of thought. As usual, you head to the cafeteria for a little snack before going home. You went to the cafeteria, to find Sollux fidgeting nervously, with the others around him except some of your friends. You walked towards him.

"Hey bro, what's happening?" you asked.

"You'll see, Karkitty! I'm so proud of you, Sollux!" Nepeta said.

This intrigued you, and you looked at Sollux to see him nodding. Then, the door opened and in walks Aradia. Sollux takes a deep breath then walks towards her. The others followed, with you being the last. When you get there, everyone's cheering and happy. As you elbowed people out of the way, you saw Sollux being hugged by Aradia. You thought, probably told her how he feels, and she probably feels the same way. Lucky guy… You wish you're as lucky, but you know that it's hopeless. Jade is taken. And by not just any other person, but by Dave Strider himself. The cool guy. Suddenly, you noticed that both Jade and Dave are missing. You looked around, then finally seeing the two of them heading towards a private part in the corner of the cafeteria. You thought that they're just going there to have a private moment of kissing and shit, but something about Dave's face made you follow them. You listened, careful to not let them notice you.

"—but our relationship's long overdue. I'm in love with someone else," you hear Dave say.

You hear sobbing, then Jade says, "I—I—I see."

"I'm sorry, Jade, I loved you, but it's time for us to move on," Dave continues.

Jade didn't reply, she just simply sobbed there. The sound feels painful to you. It feels like there's a hand, gripping your heart, crushing it. The feeling is too much for you to bear, and you retreated. You hid in a corner, banging the wall, till you heard Strider's shoes walking out. Then you went to Jade. You saw her, kneeling on the floor, back against the wall, crying. The sound feels horrible to you, and you tried your best to make her feel better. You kneeled beside her and comforted her, shushing and papping her. After a few minutes, she quieted down.

"Are you alright?" you asked, then realized how stupid it sounds. OF COURSE SHE'S NOT ALRIGHT! THAT STRIDER BASTARD DID THIS TO HER. These words entered your head and filled you with such hatred for the guy that you realized that the guy better hide from you or he'll taste the full force of the hatred of Karkat Vantas.

"Ye-yeah, I'm fine now," Her voice shook, but she said it clearly enough.

"Come on, stand up. Let's go out before the others start getting worried about you. Or worse, they'll notice that we're both gone and some idiot starts saying that we're fucking each other's brains out," you joked, trying to insert some humor into the situation, but knowing deep in your heart that you really want it to happen, though more of "loving her all night long" than of "fucking her brain out".

She released a half-hearted laugh, saying, "Yeah, you're right. And I know that after what happened with Terezi, you don't want anything to do with women right now,".

You helped her up, then led her to the ladies' bathroom. "Collect yourself, and make yourself presentable. I'll go ahead so that nobody will think anything about our sudden disappearance. But I doubt that someone noticed it. They're all probably too busy celebrating Sollux and Aradia,".

She nodded, then went inside. You put your hands inside your pockets and walked out, trying to find your friends. You saw a clock and noticed that the time is four-forty. More than an hour since you started eavesdropping on Jade and Dave. Then you noticed your friends. Just as you expected, they're celebrating Sollux and Aradia. Drinking softdrinks (it's been two years since you guys were able to drink alcohol legally, thankfully the school doesn't have them or this party might get insane) while your bro Gamzee is downing his favorite beverage, faygo, can by can (you wonder what will happen if this guy switched to alcohol, but maybe he won't, since he obviously loves his faygo). A few minutes after you joined the party, you saw Jade walking towards you. She no longer looks so forlorn nor so sad, instead she looks like nothing happened. Then you saw Dave enter with no other than Terezi on his arms. Terezi is giggling her psychopathic laugh of hers, and Dave merely glanced at Jade, then turned his head towards Terezi to listen to whatever bullshit she's babbling about. The guy seems to be bent on pissing you off. First, getting your crush and most likely the love of your life. Then getting the only woman you have a chance on. You walked towards Jade and talked to her. She seems OK, although a little distracted. Then she got up and said that she's gonna leave now. You decided to accompany her, knowing that her travel is dangerous. Although you know that she can usually defend herself, being EXTREMELY handy with a gun (she always has one: in her boots, on her arm, on her hip, or on her back) but you thought that with her current state, she might get distracted and this might happen to her disadvantage. She thanked you and the two of you walked out. As expected, the road to her house is all dark.

"So how are you?" you asked

"Fine, thanks for accompanying me. And for being there for me when I most need someone to be there," she said, her head bowed down for some reason.

"Uhhhhhhhhhhhhh yeah yeah yeah i—it's ok, my pleasure," you awkwardly replied. Then looked up and saw that you've arrived at her house. "Pesterchum later tonight?" you asked, hopefully.

"No thanks, Karkat. I'm tired. I just wanna sleep…." She trailed off.

"Uhh yeah, it's fine. Have a good night!" you can't help but sound a little…disappointed.

"Good night, Karkat," she said half heartedly, as she goes inside her house. As the door closes, you started to walk away but not before you heard the slamming of tw-three doors and the sobbing of a beautiful girl with glasses and long, black hair. You started to feel sad, depressed to the point of crying yourself too. This surprised you, for you never cry. You ran away before the image of the girl of your dreams crying reduces you to a sobbing mess. You entered your apartment and saw Sollux and Aradia cuddling on the couch. You threw them a look of disgust then headed straight to your room, not even bothering to wave back as Sollux waved at you when he saw you enter. Aradia noticed this odd behavior of yours, and she frowned. You've always liked Aradia, she's not condescending like Equius or Eridan. Nor is she conniving like Vriska, or as insane as Terezi or Gamzee. As you entered your room, you slammed the door so hard your whole room shook. You head straight for your bed and curled up like a baby. Sobbing silently, trying valiantly to stop it. But you know you can't, because you've come to terms with two truths that changed everything you've believed in. First of all, Jade is actually making you cry, which is making you angry at Dave for making Jade cry at the first place. Second, the reason why you're crying is the undeniable fact that you, Karkat Vantas, is falling in love with one Jade Harley.

"Karkat?" you hear Aradia's voice coming from the doorway. "Is there something wrong?" she said, the concern obvious in her voice.

"Yeah, everything's fine. Go away," you replied, your voice muffled by the pillow pressed against your face.

"You know, if you have any problems. I'm always here for you. Your friend Sollux is always here for you!" she said, trying to be cheerful.

"I don't have a problem!" you yelled, making her gasp. You immediately felt sorry and told her so.

"Yeah, yeah, it's fine. I know your having a tough time. But you've got to understand, your friends here won't tolerate you unless they know what your problem is. And if you try to make them understand, maybe they can even help you!" she said.

You looked at her, and noticed that the two of you are alone and that Sollux is nowhere to be found near. You gestured for her to sit beside you, and she complied. "I'm having some problems right now, because I—I think I'm in love with someone." You said.

This surprised her, but she tried her best not to show it. Instead she calmly replied, "And may I ask, with whom?"

You know you can trust her, but you simply can't tell her outright. So you immediately thought of ways to tell it subtly yet obviously. "You know her. She's our classmate, and one of our closest friends. And uhh… She recently broke up with her boyfriend…"

You don't know if she knew, but even if she did, she didn't say anything about it. "I see… And your problem is what to do with these feelings of yours?"

You nodded, then she continued. "Well, for one thing, have you told her already?" When you shook your head no, she kept going. "Well, you see. People need to be told before they understand. Like how we, your friends, need to be told that you have a problem with your feelings before we tolerate this, shall we say, fuckass attitude of yours. And the situation is not so different with this situation. You've got to tell her how you feel. Or she'll never understand. You've got to tell her that she holds the trigger of a gun pointed at you, or she'll never understand the pain she causes. Look at me and Sollux. I've liked him for quite a while, even flirted with other guys just so I could maybe make him jealous enough to show some signs that he feels the same way towards me. None of that worked, because apparently he's just as shy as I am. But he overcame that shyness and asked me out. And now, there's no other couple happier than us. I heard that that was your advice, so maybe it's time to have a taste of your medicine and follow your own advice." She finished.

"Thanks Aradia, you're a really good friend…" you trailed off, then fell to sleep. Aradia carefully laid your head on a pillow and slowly walked out, careful not to make any noise. Aradia walked towards Sollux.

"So what happened?" Sollux asked.

"Oh nothing, the little guy's growing up and has some girl problems, and I gave him some advice," Aradia answered.

"Wow, that guy… Gave me the best advice ever but doesn't know how to follow it himself? I can't believe him!" Sollux exclaimed.

"I know right…" Aradia trailed off, laying her hand on Sollux's cheek. Sollux looks at her with curiosity evident in his eyes. But she didn't see it for long, for she closed her eyes as she closed the distance between their faces and kissed him on his lips.

She's never known that something could feel this good. The pressure of Sollux's lips against hers is probably one of the best feelings she's ever felt her whole life. But she knows that something's missing. That something is better than this, something she can easily get tonight. And she has every intention of doing so.

Sollux knows that this is wrong, that they shouldn't be doing this. Not yet, at least. But he's been bottling up his feelings for her since they were kids. And her initiating this kiss opened the floodgates and now he can't bottle in his feelings. He slowly traced her lips with his tongue, urging her to open it for him, and she couldn't be more than glad to comply. His tongue entered her mouth, ravaging it. She was shy at first, then mustering her courage, she boldly presented her tongue and pressed it against his. The feeling is MUCH MUCH better than simple kissing.

First it was just them kissing, then Sollux carries her to the couch and lays her there. Not breaking their kiss, he slowly unbuttoned her dress. Then finally breaking their kiss -with a great deal of effort- he slowly trailed down. Kissing all parts of her body slowly being exposed as he slowly opened her dress. Leaving her in her jeans and bra. He didn't remove these yet. He paid attention to the creamy, silky skin exposed to him right now. The rest can wait. He kissed every part of her skin, not missing a spot. Slowly, carefully. This leaves Aradia writhing in the pleasure of Sollux worshipping every part of her body, and in pain from being denied of release.

Sollux slowly removed her bra, and her breasts popped out. Aradia blushed, knowing that she's not really that big there, but Sollux doesn't care. He slowly, lovingly bowed down and bit one of her nipple lightly, eliciting a moan from her. Next he suckled on it, making her arch her back. Then he licked it and blew on it, the pleasure of it making her grab his hair tightly. Normally Sollux can't bear too much pain, but the pleasure of pleasuring Aradia is too much that he didn't even notice. After a few moments of teasing her, Sollux finally put everything he could into his mouth and suckled. Aradia's grip on his hair tightened.

Sollux continued to pleasure Aradia with various tricks, nipping at her breasts lightly, suckling it, licking it, for a while. Then he continued his roaming of her body, and he started down. Aradia noticed this, then noticed that Sollux is still fully clothed. She pushed him on his back, and climbed on top of him. Sollux doesn't mind.

"I noticed that you still have some clothes on. Before I become completely naked, I would like you to be naked first," she said, with a mischievous wink.

She kissed him, then slowly removed his clothes, making a straight trail of kisses downwards till she arrived at his waist. She then proceeded to remove his shoes, then his jeans, leaving him in his socks and briefs. She looked at the socks, then thought that he'll look funny with them on, so she left them, but she has no intentions of doing the same with his briefs. This she quickly removed. She gasped as his organ popped out, already hard. She bent down and, looking at Sollux's eyes, licked the tip. Sollux groaned, the sound empowering her, making her braver. She lowered her head more, swallowing more of him, till she felt his tip prodding the base of her throat. She stayed like that for a while, then started bobbing her head up and down. Sollux moaned and groaned, then he felt something build up, and realized that he's coming.

"I—I'm coming, Aradia!" he yelled, then looked at her. She obviously heard, but perhaps she doesn't care. "Aradia, if you don't stop right now, I'm gonna come in your mouth!" Again, she didn't faze, and you guessed you have no choice. You came into her mouth, and she gagged a little bit, but she swallowed most, if not all, of it.

"That was delicious," she murmured to your ear.

Sollux grunted, then pinned her down and removed her underwear.

"Well, honey, it's not over yet. It's my turn," He went down on her and started licking her. Using his tongue to apply pressure, then pushing inside and licking her clit. This caused her to moan and arch her back, which gave him better access. He kept on licking, then she came all over his mouth, and he licked a little more before rising and kissing her, allowing her to taste her own juices.

"Mhmm… yummy…" she said.

Then Sollux started to enter her. Slowly at first, allowing only the tip. And entering more and more, gently, till he felt her virginity give way and you shoved hard, entering fully in one thrust. Then he retreated, only to enter once more. The gasping of Sollux and the moaning of Aradia filled the room. Then Aradia came many times, and a few moments later, Sollux did too.

"Wooooow…. That… was… awesome…" she said

"Tell me… about it…" Sollux agreed. Then felt her lay her head on your chest and she easily fell asleep. He sighed, then carried her to his bed and laid there beside her, with her head on his chest. Then he too, fell asleep, not forgetting to cover them both with a blanket in case Karkat comes barging in.

**Yeah, the sex scene sucked, I know. I keep switching from a third-person (Karkat?) to Sollux's point of view /3 Darn it, shouldn't have inserted that...**

**I hope you guys give me reviews to help me next time! :33**


	2. How to help mend a broken heart

**Alright, people stupid enough to like what I wrote during one of my sleepless nights! This is a sorry excuse of an update, but it's better than nothing!**

**Still a sorry excuse for an update, but it's still better than nothing and certainly better than the last update.**

**Enjoy! **

You groan, shaking yourself awake after a night's sleep which, just like most nights, contains dreams which involves a certain, buck-toothed, adorable, long-haired girl named Jade Harley.

"Urgg, damn it. Why do dreams have to end?" you wonder, cursing a lot. Then you stood up and went outside, realizing that it's Saturday and you have no school. As you stepped outside your room, you noticed that Aradia is there, wearing one of Sollux's shirt and shorts, nursing a cup of coffee. Your gaze wandered around till you noticed the familiar face of Sollux in the counter, whistling happily while he prepares his own cup of coffee. He noticed you and winked. Meanwhile, Aradia also noticed you and is blushing furiously, the pink tint on her cheeks burning, and she rushed to the bathroom and turned the shower on. You looked at Sollux and raised your brow questioningly, and he smiled smugly and shrugged.

"You lucky bastard, you really scored it, huh? And here I am, still struggling with my bullshit because I can't get my shit together, god fucking damn it all!" you growled, keeping the ending more to yourself, but it still got Sollux's attention and he walked towards you, telling you to calm down.

"Chill bro, I would never get thith chance if you weren't there, tho I hope you altho get the thame happineth" he said, then walked back to his coffee and sipped slowly, before reading the morning newspaper.

You sighed, then decided to go online on trollian to see which friends of yours are online. You entered your username, CarcinoGeneticist, quickly, then your password. You waited a while, then it loaded and showed the list of your online friends. You quickly scanned the list, and one name immediately held your attention: GardenGnostic. It seems that a certain Jade Harley is awake early today, so you decided to troll her.

-carcinogeneticist [CG] began trolling gardenGnostic [GG]

CG: GOOD MORNING, JADE! HOW ARE YOU? I HOPE YOU'VE ALREADY HAD YOUR BREAKFAST!

You smiled, remembering your chats with your other friends. Usually they're filled with curses, but with Jade, you couldn't even say FUCK. You whistled happily, waiting for her to finish typing

GG: good morning, karkat! you seem energetic today!

CG: EHEHEHE, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?

GG: nothing right now. i hope that there will be something to do later, but right now im afraid i have nothing to occupy my mind with. sure hope that tomorrow will be better!

CG: OH MAN, I HOPE SO TOO. BUT OH WELL, I DON'T HAVE ANYTHING TO DO RIGHT NOW EITHER. THIS IS ONE OF THE TIMES WHERE I MISS GOING TO SCHOOL. WHY DOES SCHOOL HAVE TO HAVE SCHOOLWORK, ANYWAYS? GODDAMNED PIECE OF STUPID BULLSHIT.

You immediately pressed enter, then regretted it when you noticed that you cursed quite a lot near the end. Thankfully she wasn't offended.

GG: oh yes! i know exactly how you feel! man, if only we could meet everyday! that would be so fun!

CG: WELL, I DON'T KNOW ABOUT THE OTHERS, BUT WE COULD MEET…

GG: really? are you sure you're not busy? not that im against the idea, it would be fun, but i dont wanna distract you from more important matters

CG: OH MAN, NOTHING'S MORE IMPORTANT THAN FRIENDS!

You laughed, realizing that you sounded so much like her brother John. Seems like your theory about his personality being a result of too much closeness to Jade is starting to sound legit.

GG: really? yay! i guess we could meet in the park, around ten?

CG: SURE! I'LL BE THERE!

GG: then i guess we should say goodbye to each other now and start preparing! i am sure that this will be very fun!

-carcinogeneticist [CG] ceased trolling gardenGnostic [GG]

You immediately went down and gobbled up your breakfast. You checked the time, 8:30. Plenty of time, you hope. You went into the shower and washed up as best as you could, then rushed into your room. You browsed your clothes, knowing that you don't have much. You decided to wear your usual jeans and sneakers, then donned on a black T-shirt with a thin slice running through the middle with some blood drops as its design. You've always liked this shirt, and you realized that you hope Jade will like it too. You applied a little gel on your hair and tried to tame down its messy appearance as best as you could. After finishing other hygienic stuff vigorously and with extreme thoroughness, you glanced at the clock and noticed that it's only around twenty more minutes before ten. You guessed that you're reading enough, so you rushed to the park. By the time you arrived, it's already few minutes past ten, and Jade is sitting beside the fountain, licking an ice cream. She wore a plain white skirt with white sneakers, and a plain white T-shirt with a squiddle painted on the middle. She likes the color white just as much as you like the color black, perhaps also with the same reason: it's plain, not flashy or showy.

"Hey, sorry if I'm a little bit late. I hope you didn't wait long." You told her, then sat down beside her.

"Nah, I just arrived. So, what should we do? Watch a movie?" she replied.

"I guess? Watch a movie, have a bite to eat, then when the sun's nearly gone during the afternoon, I guess we could take a walk around?" you said, drawing up your plan for the day.

"Hmm, seems that you've had this planned. Well, I like it! Come on!" she hopped up, then practically dragged you to the movie theater. "Hmm, which movie is nice?" she pondered.

You didn't comment, you know that you only like romantic movies, but you don't want her to feel like this is a date or something, even though you wish that this could be a date. But you know what she went through, so you don't think that a date is a great idea.

"Well, how about this? I know you like romantic movies!" She said, pointing to some kind of romantic movie (duh) "this could seem like a date!" she added, then giggled. The sound of her giggle was like heaven to you, but the words meant more. It actually made you wish that it WAS a date. You didn't have enough time to think, though. Soon she was dragging you inside the theater. You sat beside her on the front row. The movie was nice and short. A little before two hours later, you were walking with Jade outside the theater, with her blabbering endlessly about how cute the romantic story was. You can't say anything, so you just smiled.

The two of you walked outside the movie theater and straight to the park, you leading the way and her clinging on your arm.

"So uhmm… What are we gonna do now?" You asked, even though you already have the plan of going through what you said earlier.

"We go with your plan, of course!" She replied excitedly, which made you so happy because it means that she's her normal self again. Then she sprinted towards the direction of the park. You marveled at her energy, she doesn't seem like the girl you saw weeping yesterday, not at all. You guess that this is a good thing, which made you think that you absolutely didn't think about what you would do if Jade's still feeling depressed. It seems so unnatural and rare that dealing with it sounds impossible that you could only wish it would never happen, which thankfully, it rarely does. As your thoughts wonder here and there, you realized that you caught up with Jade already, and she's staring at you.

"Is there a problem, Karkat? You seem…distracted. Are you not enjoying yourself?" She asked, sounding worried.

"Oh me? Not enjoying myself? Nobody won't enjoy themselves in the present of the energetic, ball of excitement Jade Harley. Certainly not me! A person easily entertained! But I must've been daydreaming, I seem to be doing it a lot these days." You replied, careful not to let your tongue slip and cuss.

"Oh? What are you dreaming about, Karkat? Come on, tell me! It must be interesting, if it's distracting you in the middle of the day!" she inquired, and you nearly laughed, because unknown to her, she's the center of most (if not all) of his dreams, whether asleep or awake.

"Uhmm… Nothing that interesting, I might bore you." You replied, then, realizing that she'll keep on asking, decided to distract her. "Come on, let's go buy ice cream, my treat."

She was about to say something, then stopped and agreed. Once again, she bounced ahead of you while you walk slowly to catch up to her. By the time you arrive there, Jade's already asking the vendor for two ice creams.

"Hey Karkat? What flavor do you want? I think I want strawberry!" She said.

"Uhmm, I think I want…" you trailed off, catching up with her. You looked at the numerous ice cream with assorted flavors. You've never liked ice cream, or probably you've never went outside enough to like them. You don't even know most of them! Basing your judgment on how yummy their color look like, you decided to get the green-colored ice cream. "I think I want that one!" You pointed at the green-colored ice cream. Jade took one look at it and told the vendor, "One strawberry and one pistachio, please!" As the man prepared them, you rummaged through your wallet, looking for change. Not finding any, you decided to use your savings (You have quite a lot, surprisingly). As you hand the bill to the vendor, he said that he doesn't have any change, so Jade took out some coins and paid for the ice cream.

"Oh come on, I thought that this was MY treat!" you whined to her.

"Sorry, Karkat! But the man doesn't have any change! Besides, you already paid for the movie, I don't want you bankrupting yourself" she replied to you, then went walking around the fountain.

"So… Karkat, I just wanna let you know that I am really, really thankful to you for being there for me last night…" she shyly said.

"Uhmm… yeah yeah sure… my pleasure…" you stuttered, speechless. Thinking that once again, you need to change the direction of this conversation, you thought of anything to say. "You know, I just realized that my plan is stupid. I mean, take a walk? In the middle of the day? Under the burning sun? Why'd you let me act so stupid, Jade? You know what? Come with me." You grabbed her soft, white hands with your brown ones and this time, you dragged her with you. You ran and ran, with her giggling as you nearly literally dragged her with you.

After a few minutes, you finally arrived at your destination. A computer shop. More specifically, an computer shop with an air conditioner. Playing computer games has always been one of your passions, among reading and watching romantic things.

"Alright, this one's MY treat, and you better not argue, missy!" You joked, then paid the owner for two computers, three hours each. You've always liked computer games, but even though most of your friends do like using computers and all of you have laptops, not everyone use them for games. Most of them only uses it for communication purposes unlike you, Sollux, the hot "haxxor" and techie girl, Roxy, and of course, Jade's ex, Dave. In fact, all of you like to play the same game: Homestuck Saga. Sad to say, you're the lowest level among you four, with Sollux taking the top at Level 90 Mage of Doom. Well, it doesn't really matter, since nobody can beat Sollux in anything about computers. But at least you're not that far behind the douche, Dave, you think. The two of you started on the same day, and even used the same class. Ever since then, you've always been competing with each other. Of course, you have Sollux's help, but he also enlists the help of the barely-weaker-than-the-great-Mage Roxy, so you guess it's fair. The two of you are never more than a level ahead of the other.

"So what are we supposed to do here, Karkat? Don't tell me you're gonna teach me how to play that silly game of yours!" Jade said, shaking you out of your thoughts.

"Well I was gonna play my "silly" game while you do anything you want, but now that you mention it... You are so in for a treat! I am gonna teach you so hard that you're gonna blow everyone out of their minds when you start playing!" you exclaimed, making her laugh at you.

You proceeded to teach her how to play the game, laugh about everythings and nothings, which made you feel nice about yourself. You wonder if it's because you made Jade laugh, or it's because of her laugh itself… Or perhaps both.

Three hours later, you look up from your computer screen and see Jade laughing, obviously having fun playing the game. You looked at your screen, you leveled twice today, a little bit better than normal, and you're ahead of Dave's Knight again. You glanced at her screen, and noticed that for a newbie, she IS impressive! Jade is now a level 24 Witch, nearly twice as high as you were when you first started, though you guess that having someone high level to help you out is a bonus you didn't have.

"Hey Karkat, our time is up, and I really enjoyed this! But I think I'd enjoy a walk more! Don't you think?" Jade said, rising up.

"Sure thing! I do hope I won't bore you!" You jokingly replied, though inside you DO hope you don't bore her.

The two of you walked outside the shop. It's afternoon, and the sky is still bright but the sun isn't visible so it's much less hotter than it was earlier. She squealed and ran towards the park once again, and you blinked and ran after her.

"What the hell was that?!" you inquired.

"I saw a squirrel!" She excitedly replied, then kept on searching for the squirrel.

You thought this is funny, so you laughed. Then you went on your hands and feet, like her, and started searching for the squirrel. An hour passed and the sky is starting to get dark, and the two of you finally gave up.

"Well, I guess I must've imagined it, or it already escaped" she said, then sighed.

"I guess? So what do we do now?" You asked her.

"Well, we go with the original plan, dummy! We take a walk!" And with that, she took your hand in hers and took a long stride, forcing you to do the same until the two of you are in sync and walking normally. You talked about random nothings, laughing at everything, and pretty much enjoying yourself. At least, you are, and you hope she is too. You glanced at her, laughing so easily, and you assume she is indeed enjoying yourself.

The two of you walked and walked, talked and talked, that you didn't even notice the sun set and the darkness dominate most of the sky. You didn't even notice that it's already night till you felt her shiver and realized that most of the areas are empty already and the moon is high up the sky. As you were wondering how time went by so quickly, you realized another thing. You felt her shiver. Then you realized that your hand is being hugged by Jade Harley herself, and one of her hands is clutching yours. And you guess you've died and went to heaven. You hope it never ends, because it just feels SO FUCKING heavenly! But unfortunately, it does.

"Hey Karkat, it's getting cold. I think we should head home." Jade said.

"Sure thing! I'll walk you back to your house, then." You agreed. Then the two of you started walking back to her house.

"Hey Karkat? I'm cold... Can you please hold me?" She said, shyly.

"Uhhh… Yeah, sure, I guess?" You awkwardly replied, and then of course, complied. You've held, been held, hugged and been hugged by Terezi before, but that was nothing compared to this. It just feels so perfect. Well, you feel so old-fashioned and lovesick here, but that's exactly what you are right now. Old-fashioned, and undoubtedly lovesick.

"So uhmm, Karkat. I really enjoyed this… I hope we can do this again, perhaps tomorrow?" She shyly suggested, and you can honestly say you've never heard a more beautiful suggestion. You can hardly keep the excitement down in your voice when you replied, "Yeah, sure. Of course! Anything for my dear friend."

And that's how it started. You went out again the next day, and had a great time. You helped her level her now level 32 Witch, and taught her how to acquire her aspect or element, and she chose space. Then the two of you had walks. Looooooong walks. Sometimes, Jade would see a squirrel or a bunny, and the two of you would chase it, laughing all the way. The day usually when the time is late, the sky is dark, and air is chilly. Sometimes, the two of you would hold hands while you take her to her house. And sometimes, she would even cling to your arm and the two of you would talk about anything, laugh about everything, and understand nothing.

Even after the weekend, the two of you still had frequent meetings during the weekdays. You go with her when she leaves school, and the two of you would go to a computer shop till the sun sets and then you would take her again to the park, where you'll have your looooooong (rarely boring) walks.

Days pass by, and you enjoy every second of your time with Jade. It was all friendly fun, until one night, that is…

"Hey Karkat, come on! Let's go home now!" Jade said, grabbing her bag and patiently waiting for you to do the same. You grabbed your bag too and walked to her, ignoring the 'there goes the couple again!' and 'woot! Hope you get lucky tonight, Karkat!' and 'still stuck in friendzone, karkat?' calls made by your classmates and friends. You reached Jade and immediately ran out of the building with Jade trying to catch up behind you. The two of you have been going out almost daily, but it's not going out, because there is no relationship. As much as you hate it, you're obviously just someone Jade spends time with so she can forget Douchy-And-Very-Stupid Strider.

The two of you took your usual walk in the park before taking her home. Fortunately, she didn't see a bunny or a squirrel or anything you know that she'll chase. As you finish your walk and you start towards her house, she started noticing how quiet you are.

"Hey Karkat, is there something wrong?" She asked.

"Nothing, I'm just thinking… We've been going out nearly every night. I know that there's nothing between us, but I would like there to be something. I mean, we're together so often that all we have to do is just say the word and make it official." You replied.

"Oh…" She lowered her head. "I'm really, really sorry Karkat, if I made you think that way. But I'm just not ready for another relationship. I'm so sorry, Karkat, I really am."

"Oh… no, it's fine. It's silly of me to even think of it in the first place. Oh look, we've arrived! Bye, Jade! See ya tomorrow at school!" And with that, you took off, before she could notice your tears running down your face.

You ran as fast as you can to your house, and the first thing you did when you got home was drop your bag, run to the bedroom to avoid Sollux, and cried yourself to sleep.

**Sorry if this sucks, I'm out of ideas... I had an idea for the beginning and an idea on how it'll end, I have no idea how to connect the two :/ **

**Besides, I got lazy xDD I hope this is good enough, though... **


	3. Chapter 3

Alright guys. I am officially back, sort of. You see, I was nearly finished with chapter three using my laptop then ta da! My laptop fucking broke. I tried making another one with my phone but guess what happened? I had to reformat ny damned phone so I said fuck it and gave up. Buuuuuut, my classmate who knew about this fanfic mentioned it to one of our friends in school and they offered to help so I thought it would be fun to revive this piece of shit again. But since it's been a long time since I updated, I no longer know the story, so I had to reread the whole thing and I must say, we are sick fucks... Or sappy romantics... Either way, we suck. But that's fine, we're just too awesome for the present world. Wait a few millenia and we'll be gods and our fanfics will be immortalized and turned to bibles and shit. Anyway, not the point. Point is, I need help. I need (well, want. Does it really look like I need help? Well, mental help, probably...) suggestions and/or side ships. I already have a few from one guy and I'm already planning to use it but I wanna make Karkat miserable because in this story I'm Karkat and Jade's my crush (yes you read what I hope my love life would be, you sick fuck) anyway, pm me your suggestions and I'll find a way to insert them here. Also, I'm planning to insert a part of the story being told from another person's point of view. I already planned to do this with Dave but I'll also use another character so that I can insert another ship,like with Arasol.

Also, I noticed that I made some grammar mistakes which are not surprising since I work on this thing around midnight and english isn't my first language so meh. I'll try my best to work on this but I'll have to use my phone until I can buy another laptop... Which hopefully will happen before the year ends... Oh poop.

Another thing, you sic-awesome people seem to be enjoying my work... Makes me wonder how you'# react if you find out about my age... :)

That's it, folks! Expect at least one update before this month ends. Lots of early good suggestions equals early updates so quack quack!

P.S. Since I just remembered this just before I posted, I'll just put this here. Yes, I am continuing this fanfic. I just made another, not so mature version of this. It's the same thing, mostly.


End file.
